Cooper
Cooper B. Chance is the main protagonist in the game Grabbed By the Ghoulies. He is voiced by the designer, Steve Malpass. Appearance He has blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a headstrong personality that tends to get him into trouble. He wears a light green sweater with a blue-violet stripe, rolled up sleeves, a pair of light blue jeans and brown shoes. He is also noticeably shorter than most of the Ghoulies and residents of Ghoulhaven, though his height matched by Amber's. He is probably designed with his sleeves rolled up to resemble Edison from Rare's unreleased game, Project Dream. And immune to the T virus. Story Cooper and his girlfriend Amber go to Ghoulhaven Hall to seek refuge during a storm. However, Cooper accidentally insults the owner of the manor by saying, "This place is usually full of creeps, or worse." The owner of the manor, Baron von Ghoul, becomes infuriated by this and sends Gargoyles to kidnap Amber. Cooper is then forced to venture into the manor where he encounters the Ghoulies, creepy and crazy monsters that infest Ghoulhaven Hall as they will, terrorizing the resident staff. When entering the Grand Hallway, he meets the butler, Crivens as well as a horde of Imps that he defeats with the help of Crivens. Crivens gives him a map of the mansion so he can find Amber. Cooper fights his way into the Gaming room where he finds Amber tied to a chair, just as he comes to rescue she is taken to another room by a swinging fireplace. Cooper then meets her again in the Cinemia where she then falls through a trap door. Cooper final finds her in the Ye Olde Achrives, however, Dr. Krackpot intervenes and transforms her into a Ghouly. Cooper then goes to the chef, Ma Soupswill who tells him he needs three ingredients to make a cure. During Cooper's search, he meets Fiddlesworth, the groundskeeper, Mr. Ribs, Ma Soupwill's assistant and resident friendly ghouly, and Babs Buffbrass, the grouchy cleaning lady. All of them help in one way or another, particularly in the form of Special Weapons. When Cooper brings all the ingredients, Ma Soupswill makes a mistake in the mixture, causing Amber to turn into an even worse and bigger ghouly which starts a fight between Cooper and Amber. Just as Cooper knocks Amber out, she fakes being dizzy and punches him, taking the fight. Just as she advances, Ma Soupswill enters with the right cure, throwing it at her face and turning her to normal. Cooper and Amber attempt to leave but are stopped by Mr. Ribs who asks Cooper to talk to Criven's at his Quarters. After Coopers rides Crivens' room of Flying Imps, Crivens convinces Cooper to journey the mansion again to find three riddle pieces that open the door to the Baron's Qaurters which has a key that will free the prisoners. Cooper agrees and finds the three riddle pieces, the last from Dr. Krackpot who gives it to him after a failed ghoulification. Cooper then goes to the Baron's Quarters to find the Baron taking a heavy beating from Crivens who, with the key, knocks Cooper back and taking off a mask, revealing himself to be the Baron. After a long battle, Cooper knocks the Baron, and his newly-made plane out of his window. He is then requited with Mr. Ribs and Amber. After rescuing the last prisoner in the Grand Hallway, Cooper is knocked out by a horde of Imps and Mr. Ribs' body is devoured. Ma Soupswill comes to the rescue and defeats every Imp. Cooper wakes up to all the Ghoulhaven residents saying goodbye and Amber with the bag they had at the start. The young couple then walk out of the horrid house, followed by the Baron the two make their way into a nearby town, not so different from the area they left. Fighting Skills Cooper is a very proficient fighter, capable of solid punches, kicks, headbutts, knees, elbows and body slams. He can use effective combos that will tend to change each time he does one. When against ghoulies, Cooper will first do several blows and then an attack so powerful it will knockback any ghouly. Cooper's starting blows will do 1 Heart Points worth of damage each and his knockback attack can do 10 Heart Points worth of damage. He can also hurt a ghouly when there on the floor after being knockedback, decreasing 5 Heart Points. Human-sized Ghoulies like Skeletons, Zombies, Medusas and Mummies who's Heart Points are 20 and above can take 3-5 blows before being knocked out while smaller ghoulies like Imps, Flying Imps and Spiders who have 10 or under Heart Points only need one blow before being knocked out. Cooper is also very resourceful, using household objects as weapons like chairs, pool cues, potted plants, birthday cakes, swordfish, umbrellas and even Zombie's arms. Cooper is also handy with firearms like Ol' Edna and the Soda Pop Gun. He even shows amazing strength, being able to break through brick walls, lifting up anvils and taking immense damage and still being able to fight. Trivia *Cooper is seen vomiting in a toilet in Conker: Live and Reloaded when you choose the Game 3 File. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters